


You Belong With Me

by Mcnuggets



Category: The 100
Genre: First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Murphamy - Freeform, Season 1, bellamy blake is a hoe, jealous murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcnuggets/pseuds/Mcnuggets
Summary: Set in S1Murphy has never been kissed before, and Bellamy's playboy habits are making him jealous.





	You Belong With Me

Bellamy has been pissing me off, it seems like every time I need him he’s too busy seducing a girl to talk to me. It shouldn’t bother me as much as it does, but every lingering touch and lustful glance sent Bellamy's way infuriates me. The fact that Bellamy usually doesn’t do anything to stop the disgusting act is like salt on the wound. After the eighth person asks me where Bellamy was I decided to find him so everyone would get off my back. I didn’t want to find Bellamy I have a horrible idea of what he’s doing right now that I'm dreading discovering the answer to.  
Since I haven’t seen him all day he’s probably in his tent, so I make my way to Bellamy’s tent stopping outside, “Bellamy are you in there?” I ask.  
I hear Bellamy curse and a girl giggling I try to control the urge to roll my eyes, “I need to talk to you.”  
I could hear the same girl whine, “not now Murphy,” Bellamy said annoyed.  
Like hell I’ll be disregarded he made me second in command, but he ignores me every damn time there’s a pretty girl involved. My hand twitches at the thought of the woman touching him, “Bellamy-“  
“I said not now Murphy,” Bellamy interrupted sharply.  
I walk off angry at Bellamy for ignoring me for a woman he probably doesn’t even know the name of. I make myself busy until I notice some red headed woman walks out of Bellamy’s tent smugly straightening her shirt out. I watch her go glaring who the hell is she? Bellamy doesn’t have time to screw around with every whore willing to take him, which is unfortunately all of them, he has responsibilities to tend to with me. I put my frustration to use shouting orders and threats at the people building the defense wall. I loosened up on the workers when Bellamy showed up to go over his own responsibilities and take control of the camp.  
I’ve never been with someone intimately before due to being arrested before I could fall for anyone on the ark. I don’t know how it feels to share a kiss with someone, a fact that I’d rather die keeping then let anyone know. Bellamy lifted a log for the wall his biceps flexing from the strain sending unfamiliar chills through me. Bellamy noticed my staring smirking at me my eyes widened and I quickly went back to work no doubt looking like a startled deer. A guy is looking at me with suspicion in his eyes, “What the fuck are you looking at?” I spit at him and he promptly goes back to work.  
As the week passed surprisingly the defense wall was finished faster than anticipated, and not surprisingly Bellamy's flirting hasn’t stopped. Some of the hunters managed to catch a deer for dinner that was about to be cooked. Bellamy started the fire to roast the deer meat the way he looked with only the flames to light his face left me standing there dazed. I don’t know what it is about the way he looks but I wouldn’t mind staring at him like this forever my heart starts to speed up as he looks over at me. I look away embarrassed I tell him I’m going to collect more firewood for the deer meat finishing the task rushed to avoid grounders I came back to an all too familiar sight.  
Bellamy had a touchy blonde girl wrapped in his arm flirting shamelessly making my heart pound faster. Glaring at her roaming hands going up and down his body while the other hand held him at the hip. Bellamy was making no attempt to stop her I stopped in my tracks with a death grip on the fire wood. My teeth clenched and if it had been possible, my eyes would have seared holes through the woman. I couldn't stand the sight of her with her bright smile and beautiful braided blonde hair she took all of the attention. Bellamy looked all too pleased with the situation it was disgusting. I scoff “Are you really that desperate Bellamy? I mean I’ve seen you get with some easy women before, but wow this takes the cake. You’re aiming for some really low hanging fruit I thought you could do better guess I over estimated you.”  
I throw the wood down and leave quickly before Bellamy could say anything. I walk until I’m stopped by the defense wall deciding to hide in a tight spot between a tent and the wall in case Bellamy tried to find me. Screw Bellamy and his perfect curls if something happened to me the only thing he would care about is finding a new bitch to order around. Bellamy came out of nowhere gripping my shirt collar and shoving me against the wall; however, the tightness between the wall and the tent forced Bellamy to stand chest to chest with me.  
“Murphy, What the hell?” Bellamy asked gripping my collar tighter I could feel his breath travel down my ear to my neck.  
“You’ve made it clear you care more about pretty girls and prefer their company to mine. I’m tired of you being focused on them, so go find a new second in command!” I bite back.  
“What are you talking about? I don’t care about any of them and even if I did why would that upset you?”  
I stay silent why does that upset me? So what if Bellamy fucks or even dates someone? I’m his second in command I shouldn’t care, but just the idea of someone simply touching Bellamy pisses me off. Why do I feel angry thinking of somebody else running their hand through his soft dark curls and admiring all of his beautiful freckles and-oh shit. My eyes widened and I stiffen up at the realization that I like Bellamy. There is a long tense silence that follows for what seems like forever until Bellamy asks like he’s figured it out, “Are you jealous Murphy?”  
Oh shit! “N-no!” I yell glaring I’m screwed there’s no way Bellamy wouldn’t be able to catch me if I try to escape. He just stares at me were Bellamy’s grip on me hasn’t relaxed much and he’s looking right at me with those eyes that are slowly wandering down to my lips wait-what? “ You know you shouldn’t lie to your commander,” Bellamy says as he grabs my hair kissing me. I can’t believe this is happening my first kiss and it's with Bellamy-fucking-Blake I kiss back eagerly. Bellamy breaks the kiss to whisper in my ear “I might have to punish you,” I could feel my face start to heat up at his statement. The kiss becomes rougher and faster as Bellamy presses himself closer to me I could feel the curves of his muscles under his shirt. His grip on my hair tightens as he bites my lower lip making me let out an embarrassing moan. I’m blushing furiously by the time Bellamy breaks the kiss wearing a stupid cocky grin, I don’t know what to say so I scowl at him.  
“Don’t worry about the others. I don’t keep you as my second in command because of your brains,” Bellamy says with a wink leaving me leaning heavily against the wall gasping. All I could do was glare as he walks back to the fire arrogant as ever and try to control my breathing. What an asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Thanks for reading♡  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated just don't be straight up mean.


End file.
